


Gallica the Biollante Girl

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chess Metaphors, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Human/Monster Romance, Kaiju, Laughter During Sex, Personality Swap, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Acceptance, Tentacles, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Gallica the Biollante has been homeschooled her whole life. However she always had a fondness for chess and her fellow homeschooler sweetheart who she affectionately nicknames "Rook" for his habit of winning games of chess against her with the namesake piece. However she has been feeling the need to want to interact with more of the world and her fellow kaijus. She went looking for her information to try and get things in order for her to attend public school only to be met with a startling realization.
Relationships: Childhood Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Gallica the Biollante Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script. Please give credit if you perform.

[F4M] "Gallica the Biollantegirl" [Monstergirl][Kaiju][Biollante][Kaijugirl Lewd Universe][Longtime friends to Lovers][Chess][Fdom][Acceptance][Personality Shift][Yandere][Tentacles][Bondage][Choking][Maniacal laughter][Blowjob][Creampie][Nickname- Rook]  
[18+ Home Schoolers]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Do whatever you like to make the character work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun.)

[Birds chirping park sounds]

[Hurried huffing and breathing]

Damn it don't wanna be late. That damn assistant had to hold things up with his research on hot sauce. 

I missed last weeks game and I didn't hear the end of it from Rook. 

[Cellphone rings] (https://youtu.be/Tfi4vJ287Tc) (her ringtone is a literal song from the Godzilla vs Biollante movie use whatever part of the song you enjoy that would be good for her ringtone)

(She checks and frustrated groan then hits ignore)

No. Not now. Not after what you pulled. 

[Ringtone starts again]

(Bigger frustrated groan)

(She answers)

Look dad- no...Shiragami. I'm NOT in the mood to talk about it ok? I...need to think alright? You dropped one hell of a bombshell on me and I need to process this. So just leave me alone. I'll be home later ok? You can yell at me then. 

[Hangs up walking composing herself]

Hey Rook. Were you waiting long?

[Nervous laughing] yeaaaaaa ummm sorry about that. I got a bit...held up. Sorry about that. Anyway umm you ready to get things started?

[Excited giggle] excellent lets setup the board then. 

[Sounds of chess board being set up and pieces being lightly tapped into position]

Oooook pawns set...

Rooks...

Knights.

Aaaaaand queen in their squares.

Finally king.

[Inspects her work with mummbles kinda almost OCD. Improv any little things youd want here]

So what colors you wanna be today Rook-ie?

[Embarrased laugh]

Sorry yea bad joke. Ill just be black today. 

Huh what do you mean? Oh no I'm fine just...you know a little stressed out from homeschool and all. 

You know how it is. 

[Nervous giggling]

Can't exactly hide why you didn't finish your homework when your teacher is your family right?

[Under her breath with meloncholy]  
Family...what does that even mean anymore?

Oh umm sorry I didn't say anything just having a bit of a brainfart. 

[Clears her throat]

Ok lets start shall we? 

Hmmmm pawn to E-4? 

Ok I think I see what your doing there 

Alright then pawn to E-5 and block. 

Pawn to D4? Just giving me material today are we? 

Well then jump your pawn with MINE to D-4 

Huh? Pawn to C-3? Giving me everything I see. 

My pawn to C-3. 

Another one down. Certainly not your day. 

Bishop to C-4? 

Hmmmmmm interesting strategy Rook. 

Since youre just not going to defend I'll just press the momentum then. 

[Confidently and audibly clicking her piece into eating his piece]

Pawn to B-2. More material for me. 

Bishop to B-2. Well. Finally decided to go on the defensive did we?

[Soft chuckle]

Wait a second...both your bishops are- damn it you sneaky little fox. 

You actually pulled off a dutch gambit on me!

Not bad at all Rook.

Well this certainly just got interesting. 

[Some time passes][maybe some soft cicada sounds to show the time has passed]

Queen to...damn it. Wait how about....crap. 

Wow...you actually got me this time. I mean took you long enough with us going 2 for 2

Hell you even beat me without resorting to your namesake. 

[Congratulatory clap] impressive. 

Hang on a second. This formation. 

[Mumbles inspecting the pieces]

Oh...my god. Rook you actually pulled off the Bobby fisher 21 brilliancy!?

Just how in the hell?

I mean were hardly masters. But to actually pull off a move a freaking LEGENDARY grandmaster player made? 

Just...wow. 

[Soft sniffle]

G-good game. 

Oh its ok nothing to worry about. Its...[sigh] alright maybe it would be better to talk about it with YOU of all people at least. 

So umm mind if we go for a walk? Maybe even find that spot we found when he had that picnic game? Perfect. 

[Soft walking]

So...remember how I said my... mom died when she gave birth to me? 

Well it turns out. That wasn't exactly true. 

You see I was getting kinda curious especially when chatting to the other kaiju that go to public school since I was considering maybe attending. You know get some ACTUAL real world experience with other people. Humans kaijus and demis. I won't be able to really get a an idea on how to interact if I'm just stuck at home all the time in..."dads" lab. 

Oh... you noticed the tone when I talked about him huh?

You...noticed I wasn't really as into things during our games either? [Sigh] was I THAT transparent?

Oh. Hey its our clearing, we made it. Hang on let me just make this more private for us. 

[Biollante noises then Trees creaking loudly] 

(https://youtu.be/dYWMvzZGZvI) (heres some custom Biollante Roars use the first or second one for this since she still "nice". Alternatively just find some humpback whale calls and distort that since that is what Biollante's Roar is derived from)

Ok that's better. Kinda cool to control plants. 

Ok lets sit [soft grassy plop]

Anyway. So I was in the attic trying to find maybe my birth certificate or maybe a document that showed my mothers name. Anything to maybe give a hint so I can join and have a normal school life even if for a little bit. 

Eventually I found this old briefcase. And miraculously it was so beat up it just took one good bonk of my tentacles to open it. 

And when I looked it inside...this was in there. 

[Paper unfolding sound]

Its a picture of my..."parents" when they got married. 

Turn it over.

Erika Shiragami. That's my mothers name. But look at the woman in the picture. 

She's a human Rook. Not a kaiju. Not even a damn succubus or an elf or some other demi that can pass for human. 

[Her voice starts to crack]

So how exactly am I looking all like this if my parents are humans? 

So eventually I confronted my...dad about it. I asked him if I was adopted or why my real parents didn't want me. 

[Sniffles] 

YES OF COURSE IT MATTERS! HE LIED TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE! 

[Trys to control herself but quite upset]

He told me I wasn't abandoned or anything, that its much more complicated. 

He... you remember how he used to be a geneticist? Yea before he became a botanist. 

Well you see he was looking for a way to cure my...mom of some really rare disease. He worked endlessly trying to find a cure so they can be happy. 

He even helped grow that Rose bush in my backyard for her because she always loved roses. He said it helped make her smile and not worry about being sick all the time.

Unfortunately. Mom...Erika didn't survive. The disease killed her. Even the Rose bush he grew for her began to wilt when she passed away. Almost like it was a part of her. 

He couldn't bare losing the one thing he had left of her die too, so...so he...

My D-...Dr Shiragami...was so grief stricken that he took a sample of her blood and some blood from some Kaiju that he said had incredible regenerative capabilities and spliced it with the last blooming rose of the bush. 

He said that the Rose immediately perked up after he spliced it. 

I guess he figured that the kaiju's regenerative blood would make the rose bush immortal or never wilt? I don't know. 

[Sniffles] So Months later. The single rose grew into that big blooming rose bush you see now. 

But then he noticed that there was an enormous bud in the center of it. 

He poked it and then...it bloomed open and he said I was inside it just sleeping. 

He said I looked so much like Erika to him. So he took me in as his own. 

[Breaks down and crys. Add a sad Biollante noise here if you want]

I...I...don't even have parents. I'm just...some mutated freak Rook. 

Gallica. What does that name even mean to me if I'm not even a real person?! Just some...monster flower!

I mean look at me. Who would ever like something like me? I don't even know WHAT I am. 

And if that's not bad enough...lately I feel like there's something else. In me. 

This, urge to just...hurt people and break things and I don't like it. 

Every part of me just wants to ask for help but how do I when all I feel is this?

Rook...stop calling me that. Im not Gallica I'm...nobody. I'm just some science experiment some lonely crazy human cooked up in a petri dish. 

Rook wait dont come closer I don't wanna end up hurting- (soft kissing unsure then calms down and kissing back softly) heh. Making unorthodox moves again aren't we?

Remember that time when we played and you first kissed me? This...kinda feels better. Well considering.

Huh? What do you mean help me get that feeling out?

I don't know its just for a while I feel like there's this other monstrous side of me whenever Im around you. It just makes me wanna...do things. 

Rook. No. Be careful what you wish for. I mean you're still just a human. And im...well I don't know what I am. So I think its better that whatever this feeling is I just learn to- [soft kissing moaning trying to resist her self then slowly gets aggressive kissing back]

So...You REALLY want me to show this side to you? 

[Soft somewhat sinister laughing] alright then. Dont say i didn't warn you. 

[Biollante roar and then tentacles snap sounds holding listener in place]

Oh what's the matter rook? Are you scared? I thought you didn't mind my tentacles. Or were you just LYING like Shiragami?

Hmmmm? Oh whats that I see now?

Interesting I guess you were hiding your other "tower" eh? 

How bout we just inspect this shall we. I wont even use my hand. Juuuuuuust my tentacles. 

[Unbuckled his pants with them as they Hiss]

Better not move to quickly Rook you know these things sometimes have a mind of their own. 

Hmmm not bad. Do I make you like this baby? Even when your eyes look so filled with fear. 

How about I just...

[Tentacles squirm and bj sounds throughout]

Get a taste with them. 

Oh what you forgot my tentacles have tongues too? 

Can you feel it coiling all around your cock sweety. 

Sucking. 

Pulling. 

And squeezing. 

[Pops it and it hisses]

Or maybe you just want me to lick you all over with them? 

[Rips his shirt and licks him with tentacles]

Heh what did you think I was going to stop tasting your dick? You know i can have plenty of tentacles as I need. 

Mmmmm you know despite being able to taste your cock and your body with them i think I need to have a direct taste. 

[She sucks directly having help with the tentacles. Improv as you like. (You might need to do layering here?)]

Hmmmmm you taste pretty good there Rook. Does it feel good having the FREAK suck you off and having my tentacles lick your shaft too. Maybe even suck on your balls with them?

Don't worry I won't use the teeth. But I will... [tightens her tentacle around his neck and balls] make things tighter for you. 

You look so cute. At my mercy. Gasping for breath but losing yourself to the pleasure. 

The way your face looks makes me want to enjoy myself too. 

[Fingers herself as she sucks him more intensely. Improv here]{wet sound optional}

Mmmmmmm just keep enjoying it baby. Im starting to get really wet. And the way you curl your toes when you feel 3 tongues on your cockhead and then... [pops it]

That shiver you make. Just makes me want to bully you more and more. 

[Do some BJ and fingering for a while. Enjoy yourself]

Oh look how coated you are. So ready. 

[Tightens her tentacles dropping him on his back]

Here open your mouth and drink my nectar. I am part plant so I bet its nice and sweet. 

[Fingers herself more dripping her juices on him]

That's it baby just drink it all down. You look so so cute and vulnerable. 

[Sinister chuckle]

I think its time to put you in check now. 

Just stay still baby im going to make MY move now and take you right here and now.

Ohhhhh yes I can feel you throbbing. So eager to pluck my innocent little flower. 

[Sits herself down moans and Biollante noise]

Ohhhhh damn you feel so hot and slick. Guess its a good thing I'm not a human huh? Having to worry bout those first time issues? You feel the sticky snugness of my walls baby? 

How about we start having fun? Ill even let your neck and hands go. 

[Moans louder. Improv riding have fun]

Thats it baby. Just...grab my hips and BUCK INTO ME. 

Ohhhhhh fuck yes [moans and maniacal laughter]

Thats it just keep pounding up into me. 

I'll tease your balls some more with my tentacles as we SLAM into each other. 

[More intense moans and manic laughter. Can add biollante roars here if you want. Improv have fun]{wet sounds optional}

Ohhhh fuck baby I can feel my core starting to pulse in tune with your cock. 

So. What do you think fucking the freak mutant kaiju plant? Scared? By the way youre UGH ramming that cock of yours into me I guess you've been hiding your own little secret haven't you?

Is this what you've been wanting babe? To fuck me. Break my defenses like when we play? To eat every part of me?

[More intense moaning and laughter as she starts peaking]

Too bad because, IM gunna be the one to eat you. And you are sooooo delicious. 

[Some more moans add some growls and laughs. Have fun]

Ohhhh fuck my core is pulsing even. Shit I feel you throbbing. That's it baby. You're in check now. Only one move to make. And that is to Fuck me with EVERYTHING you've got and blow your human seed inside me. 

Thats it just gunna wrap you up in my tentacles and squeeze these balls when you cum. You're not escaping me. Now I want the biggest, thickest load you've ever given in your life to me. 

Cum for me. Cum for me. Cum for me. CUM FOR ME!

[have fun orgasming with manic laughter. Add a biollante roar here if you want]

Oh shit. Guess that's checkmate. [Pants controlling herself and gasping with some aftershocks.]

Whew thats was...oh shit Rook baby are you ok?

I didn't hurt you too bad did I?

R-really? The best ever? [Shy bashful chuckling]

Well. I mean its not like I haven't been fantasizing about it before. 

Mmmmmm feels so good though. 

My core is all warm and happy. 

So, you really don't think I'm a freak?

Even with how I acted during...well you know.

Hehehehe sorry about your shirt by the way. 

I kinda got really into the moment and the tentacles kinda do have their own way of doing things. 

[Cuddles on him]

Yea...I know I kinda don't feel so bad about it anymore. 

I mean you say I'm not a freak and Dr. Shira- dad never called me a freak. 

I still don't know how to really accept that im not my dads biological daughter let alone being this...weird thing that i am but...he's still my family. And I do have you too. [Affectionate kiss]

Thanks for being there for me baby. I don't know what I would do without you. 

Oh crap. I guess I'd need to tell him bout finally having a boyfriend now too huh?

Well this is gunna be a tough check to get out of.


End file.
